It is known to use a variety of apparatuses and methods for mounting actuators to items of equipment. Conventional apparatuses and methods, however, suffer from one or more disadvantages. For example, conventional apparatuses and methods for mounting actuators use pin-and-hole assemblies that result in undesirable friction, heat, and wear. Conventional apparatuses and methods for mounting an actuator experience undesirable failures and have an undesirably short lifespan. Conventional apparatuses and methods for mounting an actuator undesirably have an axis of rotation about the center of the pin. In addition, conventional apparatuses and methods use pins that undesirably move rotationally relative to the actuator.
It would be desirable, therefore, if an apparatus and method for mounting an actuator could be provided that would reduce friction, heat and wear. It would also be desirable if such an apparatus and method for mounting an actuator could be provided that would minimize, if not eliminate, failures and have a longer lifespan. It would be further desirable if such an apparatus and method for mounting an actuator could be provided that would have an axis of rotation near the surface of the pin. It would be still further desirable if such an apparatus and method for mounting an actuator could be provided that would have a pin that does not move rotationally relative to the actuator.